Path of Chaos: Beyond Space and Time
by Lord Rance
Summary: The ascension to supremacy has begun. Witness the reluctant god as he breaks the barriers of Existence, all the while claiming, "It wasn't my fault!"


PATH OF CHAOS: BEYOND SPACE AND TIME

- By Lord Rance

Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't own any of the anime characters that appear in this entire fanfic, otherwise I'll just make sure you'll know if I do make new characters.

Author Notes: Hmm... Arc 1's done.

By the way, pardon me if I and my prereaders missed some misspelled words in the fic. I upgraded my OS to WinXP, and sadly I got the no-Office copy, meaning, I have no spell check. I'll try to do a spell check on the edit page of FF dot net instead, but don't get your hopes up too much.

Warning about the bit of violence in some parts. Take note that the violence level would pick up real quick as Ranma gets flung deeper into everything.

I would like to thank Cory D. Rose and St Longinus for pre-reading this stuff. Many thanks to HolyKnight70, Norethfir, Valor Phoenix, SSJ Guyver and Silver Bullet for exchanging ideas with me, as well as semi-prereading. Special thanks to Backslash, who's been my best friend for, heck, years. Anyway, he's into cartoon, comics and anime otaku as much as I am. Kudos to you, my friend!

A few heads-up... the crossovers are going to be intensely incorporated. Please pay attention even to the tiniest details. Sometimes, a simple thing can give away a lot.

I used a few not-so-popular series for non-gamers used in crossovers. For example, Super Robot Wars series, since nobody could understand the game except those who can read Japanese. It's a pure Japanese game, which is kinda sad since it's such an awesome game.

I will use Super Robot Taisen (Wars): Original Generation. As the name implies, it doesn't have the crossover element of the other SRWs, since it concentrates on the Original Characters used in the various SRW games. I heard that one group of the OCs, the Lord of Elementals, has already been made into an anime. Search for the title: "Masou Kishin, Lord of Elementals" in the net.

The main universe, however, will be Super Robot Taisen (Wars): Judgement. Or as known to most hardcore gamers out there, Super Robot Wars J.

To my significant other, Lady Ayame... this is for us!

Ancient Language (used by gods and goddesses, Ancient Gods): "-Ranma-"

Thoughts: ((Ranma))

Telepathy: "((Ranma))", ""((Ranma))""

English/Chinese/Other languages specified: ""Ranma""

Electronic Communications: ("Ranma"), (""Ranma"")

O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

PROLOGUE - AND AWAY THEY GO...

O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

The Heavenly Plane...

Deus frowned as he sat on his throne. His normally beautiful face was marred with an expression that wasn't normal for the highest Kami in all of the multiverse. Usually, he was in the presence of his long-time companion, Hild.

But now, he was alone.

Hild has defected without a second thought, as if she planned the events all along. She suddenly vanished from Deus' sights, even with the help of the Yggdrasil's tracking system as well as his holy trackers.

For some reason, even Urd vanished from Heaven as well.

Now, there was severe unrest all over the different Realms. Even without its leader, the Demon Realm was silent. The whole of the Universe seemed tense, as the Lord of All sat helplessly on his throne.

Deus felt alone. And he has done something that wasn't supposed to happen.

He was the one who instigated the beginnings of the dreaded Ragnarok. A moment of weakness, and he unleashed it just because of his petty jealousy. Wasn't he the one who wanted his brother to be reincarnated? Why this? Why now?

Deus groaned as he lay his head on his hands. He unleashed the beings that ravaged the multiverse from long since time began, who Chaos sacrificed his life for their imprisonment. It was the same hands his head was on that freed them.

He felt like an utter fool. Some Lord of All he was.

All Deus can do for now is watch, as the Ancient Gods renew their onslaught on the Multiverse. Not only that, but their main target was... Chaos.

To be more specific, one Ranma Choushin Saotome.

O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

Somewhere else...

A certain pigtailed warrior sneezed softly as he lounged on his comfy seat within the confines of his silver cabbit battleship. Newly renamed Ranma Choushin Saotome, otherwise known as Ranma Choushin for short. Choushin Ranma when dictated by Japanese standards. Yes, Ranma accepted his new name fully, and he was proud of it as well.

Back to where he was at the moment, it has been a few months ever since Ranma, as well as the group of women he has amassed from his travels, appeared in this strange place aboard his battleship from a dimensional rift.

Correction, a RANDOM dimensional rift.

It wasn't really the cabbit's fault, but Rin-Ohki had a lot of trouble controlling the dimensional teleporter she... acquired... from Washuu's lab. After she assimilated the thing, she just knew she could generate a dimensional rift that would allow herself and her companions passage to another dimension, anywhere in the past, present, future or a parallel world.

There lay the problem, because she wasn't able to control the exact coordinates of the target dimension.

In other words, the dimensional rift she was able to generate could literally take them anywhere, anywhen, and there's nothing she can really do about it until she learns how to control it.

A random dimensional jump.

Anyway, the place in itself wasn't all that bad. In fact, Ranma felt tremendous amounts of life energy which swirled all over the place. Not much pollution was present as well. Of course, every good thing came with a price. Just a few minutes after they entered that world, Rin-Ohki's radar pinged a lot foreign objects approaching them at a fast rate. When they finally appeared within visual range, Ranma had to suppress a groan at the sight.

Mecha. Lots and lots of mecha. Not just any type of mecha, but they seem to be the semi-organic type of mecha. Ranma also ascertained that these mecha used the abundant environmental energy as their power source, as well as some of their pilots' own as well. The mecha came with many colorful varieties, and according to what Rin-Ohki's radar was actually showing at the moment, there were at least a good eight-person squadron of mecha which currently surrounded the silver cabbit ship. There was a hovering battleship nearby as well, probably the main ship of the squad that was in the vicinity.

A blip from Rin-Ohki's communication device clearly stated the intent of their... hosts. A somewhat peaceful, if not a bit of cautious of the invaders, which was currently who Ranma and his group of women were, apparently. Seriously though, when Ranma thought about it, who wouldn't consider an alien silver spiky battleship an invader anyway? Well, at least the inhabitants of this universe hadn't tried to blast Rin-Ohki without asking questions first.

It was then and there in which Ranma Choushin was finally disclosed of the all-important information about the universe he appeared into. The realm they appeared in was called La Giars, and was saturated with environmental and physical energy in which the inhabitants led to call as Prana. The group of mecha and their battleship was led by one called Bian Zoldark. He was a rather of average height, with a slightly muscular build. His face was angular, but it was hard to see clearly because of the black mustache and beard he sported on his face, marred by a few lines of white hair because of age. Bian was first and foremost a scientist, and he researched more about the mecha and their power source Ranma has witnessed. Weirdly enough, Bian was not a native of this world, rather, from an alternate world of Earth. Ranma later learned that La Giars was a world in another dimension, and that it was connected with Earth. Bian told Ranma of the Earth's current situation, of how the war escalated into a global scale. Not only that, but the alternate Earth's technology advanced to the point where the war was fought using robots as well. Personal Troopers, or PT in short, were developed. Much smaller and compact than Ranma's Anima Seraphim, they were aptly named. Also, Bian confided to Ranma about the appearances of various alien menaces that might have instigated this whole war, something in which Ranma winced at.

Anyway, the ruling party of this world was similar to the old-style Western Earth custom. Kings, queens, princes, princesses, knights... this realm reminded Ranma of the old-age England from his home dimension. The mecha were used as their 'horses', especially in battle. So, Ranma surmised that this world was a mixture of old customs and new technology.

Well, after his initial meeting with Bian, there followed a series of bizarre events that led him to this point, things in which still left Ranma in a confused state. For some weird reason, Ranma found himself in the middle of a huge war between the kingdoms of La Giars, something that he wanted no part of, but it happened anyway.

The pigtailed hybrid in child form sighed as he sank back into the cusions of his silver crystalline comfy chair. The battleship Rin-Ohki was an instrument of balance in the war, especially when Ranma opted to disengage from Bian Zoldark's near-fanatical ideas. Sadly, Ranma already lent too much help on the poor fool, after all, Bian and Ranma managed to develop the 'perfect' Mashin, the Fulsion. After Ranma's defection, Bian created the Valcione out of the scattered plans born from the Fulsion. The Fulsion was the 'male' counterpart of the Valcione. The latter had a gigantic body of a woman, with a pink-haired woman's head... something in which Ranma had mixed feelings on. Mashin was the name used to label the mecha they used in La Giars. Bian became so immersed into his 'research' that he strayed somewhat from the true goals he set upon himself. Last Ranma heard of Bian Zoldark, he was defeated in the war in the Earth realm by the handful of mixed oddball of mecha, who called their opposing group the Londe Bell.

Frankly, Ranma concluded that Bian Zoldark became so obsessed with his goal in 'preserving' the Earth from alien invasion that Bian transformed into what he feared the most: a tyrant. During the development of the so-called 'ultimate robot' Fulsion, Bian formed an organization called the Divine Crusades, or DC for short. This is the group Bian envisioned who will protect the Earth from the so-called invaders. While Ranma wasn't about to dispute Bian's enthusiasm in protecting Earth, Bian's methods became too... extreme for his tastes. So, Ranma opted to disengaged himself from Professor Zoldark's forces, also taking with him a handful of ragtag group of 'rebels' from both the Lan Gran Kingdom's uprising and Bian's forming tyrannical rule. Frankly, Ranma was still dizzy from the events that took place, which had ended with him having this small, but powerful squad of warriors, in both dimensions.

Masaki Andou, an eighteen year old teenager native of the Earth realm. He was summoned into La Giars by the Emperor of the Lan Gran kingdom when the last of the four Masou Kishins, the Psybuster, was in need of a pilot. He has green hair, green eyes, and an attitude which can simply be described as 'hot-blooded'. Easily angered, Masaki was always the butt of Ranma's jokes. There was also one other thing about this young man which had Ranma's amusement soar through the roof: Masaki has a sucky sense of direction, something in which reminded Ranma of Ryoga. Each of the Masou Kishin pilots have their own High Familiars, or guardians if you will. Masaki was lucky enough to gain two cats, one white named Shiro, and the other black and named Kuro. Masaki also sucked at naming, apparently. He was bestowed the name of 'Randoll Zen Zenoskis' when he was summoned into La Giars, in honor of his mentor Zeoroot Zan Zenoskis. Zeoroot was sadly killed in battle earlier on, something in which angered Masaki over the senseless war in La Giars.

Ryuune Zoldark, the uber-energetic daughter of Bian Zoldark. She has blonde hair, ice blue eyes, courtesy of her half-Icelandic, half-American genes. When she was around three years old, Ryuune took into Ranma as her role-model, especially after she witnessed him defeat several would-be robbers. She pestered Ranma into training her in martial arts, and she became proficient in it, much to Ranma's dismay. Bian took part in her training as well, and the routine became a bonding experience for them. She was as hot-blooded as Masaki was, and had the tendency to run her mouth off when she's pissed. Ranma was actually reminded of Akane in Ryuune, but the blonde was more... mature somehow.. and bustier. Ryuune was a tomboy, although Bian was sure that it was all just a phase. She was on revenge mode when Bian died from that battle in the Earth realm. She piloted the Valcione R and went in Earth realm to look for her father's killers, and found one Masaki Andou. She was only placated when Masaki explained the situation to her, and returned with the other Masou Kishin pilots who went to the Earth realm back into La Giars. It was there that Ranma met her somewhat clingy 'niece' Ryuune and was greeted with a very strong hug from the girl. Not that Ranma minded, but being suffocated in the seventeen year old's bountiful chest was something he rather not happened anytime soon.

Wendy Rasm Iknart, the twenty-seven year old designer of the Masouki series of Lan Gran kingdom, and also part of the Alchemist Council influential to most political and religious aspects of Lan Gran. She worked in collaboration with Ranma with the mecha designs, and was quite enthusiastic about it. She's at least a decade younger than she looked, something in which most of the women in La Giars seemed to notice and be jealous of. In one major battle in the defense of Lan Gran kingdom, Ranma suffered a massive power drainage, similar to what the people of La Giars called 'Prana Drainage'. Wendy was... too exhuberant in replenishing Ranma's energy, when she went into a liplock with an unconscious Ranma for more than fifteen minutes. Wendy explained that it was the fastest way to recover from Prana Drainage, but the smug smirk on her face seemed to offset that explanation. She was actually well-liked among Ranma's group of women, particularly with Lea, who was really impressed with the way Wendy french-kissed Ranma into consciousness. Ryuune was one of the women who clearly disliked Wendy because Masaki Andou clearly has affections for her. Masaki seemed to like Wendy very much, especially after Wendy administered the 'cure' for the prana drainage on him as well. Nobody had the heart to tell Masaki that being kissed on the forehead (Wendy said it's the same thing) wasn't the actual cure.

Wendy was blind to Masaki's affections for her, typically, since Wendy's personality was closely related to Belldandy's. Unfortunately for Ranma, his abundant body energy seemed to revitalize Wendy's prana reserves, which caused the woman to experience something similar to 'sugar-high'. Sadly, this type of sugar-high was somewhat addictive for the woman, since Wendy kept on stealing kisses from Ranma often. It was theorized that the abundance of life energy of Ranma made Wendy seemed like a... leech to him. Wendy also gave Ranma her most prized possession... a special pendant she usually wore. Unknown to Ranma, the pendant was a sign of Wendy's undying devotion towards him, something that was to keep two hearts linked together as one. Her personality was a mixture of Belldandy and Washuu, a very scary combination.

Shuu Shirakawa was the resurrected version of the original Shuu. The original died in the Earth realm in a battle against Masaki Andou. At his ressurection, he's about twenty-one years of age. His previous life was a nightmare when he was cajoled into joining Shiva Volkruss' side. With the bond in place, Shuu was sent to Lan Gran and instigated a massacre which killed Masaki's mentor Zeoroot. This event led to numerous uprisings in the whole of La Giars, as well as the main catalyst of Masaki's hatred for Shuu.

Ironically enough, Shuu was third in line to the throne of Lan Gran. His father was from Lan Gran, brother of the Emperor Alzarl Gran Bilseir, while his mother was Japanese. His real name was Kristoff Gran MacSword, but opted to use a more Japanese name in honor of his mother. Shuu was saved from being enslaved by Volkruss once more after his ressurection when Ranma unknowingly interrupted the ritual being performed by Luozorl Zoran Loiel, high priest of Shiva Volkruss. The chaos ensued by the event bought Shuu ample time to be swept out of the danger zone by his two lovers, Saphine Grace and Monica Gran Bilseir. Saphine was a very... 'mature' woman. She used her charms on Shuu without remorse. Monica was your typical shy, silent and elegant princess, but this gradually changed when Monica and Saphine battled for Shuu's affections. All three of them acted as Ranma's advance guards, much to Masaki's ire. The friction between Shuu and Masaki was intense, but it only brought great amusement to Ranma.

Saphine Grace was formerly a loyal servant of Volkruss, and was named Saphine Zeola Volkruss to this regard. But because of her love for Shuu, she broke her bond with Volkruss and followed Shuu's path. She was... very weird. Ranma was reminded of Kodachi Kuno when he heard Saphine's 'OHOHOHO' laugh. Scary, indeed.

Monica Gran Bilseir had a twin sister named Xenia. She was the younger of the twins, and both were princesses of Lan Gran. Monica has the highest maryoku potential in all of the Royal Family's descendants, but she threw it all away when she went AWOL and followed Shuu.

Presia Zenoskis was Zeoroot's only twelve year old daughter. She was orphaned when Zeoroot died during the original Shuu's attack at the Lan Gran capital. She was considered by Masaki as a little sister, while Presia considered Ranma her uncle. Ranma adopted the child temporarily because of Zeoroot's letter giving him full custody of her. She was currently in the care of Masaki, which of course meant that she was to accompany him where ever he may go. Ranma kept an eye out for her as well, but that was probably the by-product of the puppy-dog eyes Presia slammed into his face.

Tootie Noorbuck was originally from Earth as well. A twenty-one year old Finnish woman, she was summoned into La Giars like Masaki, but earlier. She was accepted by the water elemental Masoukishin Goddess. She maintained a cheerful and perky personality in front of her friends, but deep down inside she kept a load full of sorrow and sadness. Her family had been killed when she was younger, as well as her two loves. She constantly kept an eye out for Masaki, as she acted like an older sister for him. She felt a strong connection with the younger pilot since both of them were orphans. She has two wolf familiars, namely, Freki and Geri. The two wolves were... a bit snobbish, most of the time spent their time undermining the other familiars of the other pilots.

Hwang Yan Long, another Earth-native, was a twenty-five year old Chinese martial arts master chosen by the fire elemental Masoukishin Granveil. Calm and collected most of the time, he was usually the group's older brother and kept them from doing meaningless battles. His familiar, a black panther named Fuusei-kemono, reflected its master's level-headedness. Ranma found a pretty good sparring partner in Yan Long, and they were usually seen constant martial arts combat. Yan Long has a deep respect for Ranma's fighting ability, and was willing to learn from the pigtailed alien without doubt.

Mio Sasuga, a fifteen-year old hyper-active Japanese girl was summoned into La Giars by accident. She was the latest of all the pilots summoned from Earth, and probably the noisiest. She usually caused a lot of headaches for Masaki, but grew into the team spirit after she spent some time with them. She was the chosen pilot of the earth elemental Masoukishin Zamzeed, and served as the replacement for the original deceased pilot. She was into Aikido, and tried to keep up with Ryuune, Yan Long and Ranma's training regimen, but she usually bowed out earlier in the spars. Her high familiars were strange... three ducks named Shoji, Josak and Jun. Her familiars were the comic relief of the group, as they acted really silly most of the time.

A lot more odd characters were met by the group, and everything happened like a blur to them. The battles were fierce for sure, and lives were lost in the squirmishes every now and then. A few of the people who joined their group perished in the war, but for noble causes. Ranma and his group already mourned for them, afterwards they moved on to fight the war anew. In the end, they did prevail, with heavy loses on both sides.

The realm of La Giars was truly a mystery, as well as a delight for Ranma and his companions. It was a clean paradise, free of his world's pollution. The abundance of life energy was a good change as well, a clear difference from the world he was from before he appeared here. La Giars was remiscient of the historical knights and kings age of Ranma's old Earth.

Of course, in every paradise was the presence of the snake. There was an ongoing war between the forces of Shiva Volkruss, a sealed divinity native of La Giars, against the kingdom of Lan Gran, home of the decendants of the one who sealed Shiva Volkruss away. There was also the presence of the renegade forces named Shutedonias. The Emperor of Lan Gran was Alzarl Gran Bilseir, who actually instigated the development of the Masouki, guardians of the Lan Gran kingdom. The Masouki were, in short, giant mecha which housed the greater elemental powers of La Giars. The Lan Gran kingdom was the core of the ruling party house in La Giars, and was closed off from the surrounding lands by the Chouwa no Kekkai, or the Seal of Balance, which was empowered by the emperor's maryoku, or magical power. Therefore the great need for the Masouki to protect the capital was apparent, which led the emperor to summon pilots to move the guardians from other realms, like Earth. Aside from the Masouki, there were the Masou Kishin, which were in a higher class of powers compared to the Masouki.

There were four major Masou Kishin created to protect Lan Gran. These mecha housed the four gods of elements in La Giars. Psybuster housed the Wind elemental divinity, Zamzeed held the Earth elemental divinity, Goddess had the Water elemental divinity, and Granveil held the Fire elemental divinity. There were some other Masouki already considered to be of Masou Kishin class, but had no elemental alignment whatsoever. The Valcione R and the Granzon were two major mecha which held the non-elemental type.

Well, that was a few months ago. There were a few... complications with regards to certain events that transpired near the end of the war. Wendy Rasm Iknart, the chief designer of the Masouki in La Giars, apparently had a twin sister named Tudy. However, Tudy died back when both were young, but rather than moving on to the next plane, Tudy's spirit became a second personality within Wendy. The last of the Masouki which Wendy designed, the Ismile, was an abandoned project because Ismile showed very high power output, a danger rather than a protector. Tudy manifested herself and continued on developing the Ismile in secret, beyond the subconsciousness of Wendy. Tudy, unlike Wendy, became bitter towards La Giars, and harbored deep hatred towards the realm. Hence, when the time was finally right, Tudy pushed her personality forwards and set Wendy's back inside their body, and became a destroyer of La Giars.

It was a good thing that Wendy's feelings were far stronger than Tudy's hatred, because it was what weakened Tudy long enough for the others to deal the final blow against Ismile. Wendy's apparent feelings towards Ranma became the keypoint in winning the battle. This was grossly misinterpreted by Masaki, since he thought it was HIS presence that changed the tides of war.

But still, the war wasn't fully halted yet. The one who truly caused the catastrophe in Lan Gran was still at large. Masaki went after Shuu Shirakawa a lot of times because of this aspect, but Shuu was just a pawn. Ranma wasn't there at the very beginning of the huge war, but it was said that Shuu Shirakawa was killed by Masaki Andou in battle when most of the Masouki went to the Earth realm a few months back. So, who was this Shuu Shirakawa that appeared out of nowhere and was now wreaking havoc on both Volkruss and Lan Gran sides?

Ranma found the truth of the project behind Shuu's ressurection. Luozorl Zoran Loiel, high priest of Shiva Volkruss, apparently ressurected Shuu. Unfortunately for them, the process was flawed, because the bond in which controlled Shuu for Volkruss was not present. Ranma meddled with the process when he suddenly forced his way into the ritual ceremony of Shuu's ressurection. With this, Shuu became angered at Luozorl, and destroyed him. Now, Shuu became a somewhat freelance type of guy, doing anything he wanted and caused confusion everywhere along with his two suitors, Saphine Grace and Monica Gran Bilseir. He was very much indebted with Ranma because of the pigtailed demi-Saiyajin's help, and became something of a student of sorts for Ranma in fighting as well as mechanics. The two were devious pranksters at heart, and very much enjoyed tormenting their victims psychologically. Shuu and Ranma developed a newer Granzon, one which would easily achieve it's higher form without relying on the Volkruss Seal. They named it Neo-Granzon, which had a much more stable compartment for the Black Hole Engine it utilized as a power source. The Granzon was strangely similar in looks with the Anima Seraphim, simply because the inspiration for the Granzon was from Ranma's mecha itself. With the Neo-Granzon, Shuu pretty much enjoyed his life as a meddler in wars.

Then there was the conflicts on the Earth realm. Time variations differed on each transport on one place to another as well, but more or less not more than three years of difference at most. After Masaki received the Psybuster's blessings and officially became its pilot, he immediately went after Shuu, the original one, who was on the Earth realm at the time with Bian Zoldark. Masaki related the story to everyone back in La Giars when he returned, how he met a certain group of Earth's defenders who managed to fend off invasions and such even with such a low number. The Mazinger, the Great Mazinger, the Gundams... they were a few of those who stood up against Bian Zoldark's Divine Crusades group.

It was a long and grueling fight for them, even with someone as strong as Masaki helping them. It hadn't helped matters when the original Shuu was egging the entire conflict for some reason. This was where Masaki and Ryuune formally met, at first enemies, but now as friends... or something closer?

The final battle happened between the Londe Bell and the Divine Crusades in Jaburo Base. In the end, Shuu vanished once more, and Bian was struck down. But things were not what they seem... as Bian's final words of wisdom were of giving the mantle of Earth's defenders against alien invaders upon the Londe Bell crew. It would seem, that Bian had a noble cause behind him, but in the end, he became too focused and obsessed on achieving it. Bian also wished to apologize to his daughter, whom he nearly abandoned when he concentrated on the development of the Divine Crusades and the Valcione. Ranma was a bit downtrodden from this, since the Valcione was meant for the Earth's defense, not for fighting amongst one another. In the end, the same mecha that Bian and Ranma designed became the professor's tomb.

There was also a rumor about the anti-DC militant named Jim Janaham, but when DC was dismantled, certain data proved that Jim Janaham was in fact, Bian Zoldark himself. It would seem that Bian had the forethought of gathering militants against his own DC if things went awry. It would seem that the Londe Bell, was actually a part of Bian's plans for the future of mankind. Such a horrific discovery for the Londe Bell.

At this point, Ranma was a little proud of Bian's ambition. The man had thought of all the angles... even at the event of his defeat. Ranma thought that Bian might have the power to foresee things in the future.

This was proven when the Earth realm was truly invaded by extra-terrestrials. The aliens were therefore dubbed, 'Guest', which was a very applicable label for them. Not only that, but it seemed that the remnants of DC made its comeback, and renamed itself 'Neo-DC'. Shuu Shirakawa gleefully volunteered to scout first, after asking permission from Ranma of course. For Shuu, Ranma's not only his savior and mentor, but also his somewhat 'superior' in terms of military.

As expected by everyone, Masaki loudly protested against this, only to find that Shuu totally ignored him and went on his way, along with his two suitors right at his tail.

Ah, teenage rivalry. It brought back memories for Ranma...

As much as the situation between the green-haired boy Masaki and the dark-purple haired young man Shuu, it slowly became a tiring event for Ranma. Sure, it was quite funny when a rivalry as wacky as the two was viewed as an outsider, but sometimes the emotions bled into the harmony of the group. As small and as scarce as their resources were being a neutral party in the grand war, the two were constantly at odds with one another. Their bickering wasn't able to help the morale any.

In addition to Shuu and Masaki's rivalry, their own sets of girls who came with them tend to bicker amongst themselves as well. Wendy, bless her poor ignorant soul, was fixated on Ranma and he knew about this. But it would seem that Masaki was infatuated with the blue-haired alchemist, and Bian's daughter Ryuune seemed fixated on Masaki. A weird love triangle, really, but sometimes Ryuune forgot her own strength when she tended to destroy some important equipment from her temper tantrums. Shuu's women, however, got along with one another most of the time. The red-haired Saphine's laugh still brought the shivers on Ranma, while Monica's a closet Dominatrix.

If one would bother to ask Ranma, he would say they were all crazy. A pack of wacky characters slapped together to produce one very scary fighting force that brought a bit of peace in the turmoil of Lan Gran.

There were also some moments wherein some of the people of the highest orders in La Giars grew wary of Ranma's group's growing battle power, but their worries grew to rest when Ranma proved to be a very humble, if a little bit eccentric, leader. After all, the leader of the most elite squadron of Masou Kishin pilots in the realm can still be frightened by a pack of his own fangirls.

Again, the pigtailed mortal divinity wondered how he managed to get into these types of situations. It seemed that he was attracted to mayhem where ever he may go. Ranma, with his 'infinite' kindness, always obliged to help even if he wasn't involved in conflicts in any way. He reasoned to himself, that he would never leave anyone who needed his help alone to their own.

Ranma snorted as he stared at the bustling activity inside his cabbit-ship's bridge. His hands fiddled on the silver pendant that Wendy imparted to him ever so lovingly. One of his wives, Ryoko, separated from their group temporarily, to gather information about the ongoing war of the Masouki. Along with Ryoko came her cabbit Ryo-Ohki, Lea, Hild, Urd and Raven, as well as most of the allies he gathered from La Giars. Along with Ranma was Belldandy, Emeralda, Vanilla, Wendy... as well as two new members of their group, Luna and Filia.

His brow furrowed as his mind unwillingly brought itself in flashback mode, back when he met with a certain sorceress and her draconic companion...

FLASHBACK

It was already three days since Ranma appeared in La Giars, and was met by one mysteriously over-zealous Professor Bian Zoldark. The pigtailed young man, along with the rest of his... entourage of women... took a semi-research expedition around the thick forest just east of the Lan Gran border (actually, the women demanded the trip off of him... puppy-dog eyes got him again, what a sap!).

Overall, it was a grand day for a good picnic, which the entourage took advantage of when they reached a certain point of the forest. They made a small clearing to put their stuff on the forest floor to eat. The tranquil atmosphere was later disturbed by a pair of loudly bickering female voices, and it put everyone on alert as they prepared to defend themselves. Lo and behold, a purple and yellow blur exploded from the thick trees of the forest, and smashed into the food the group had with them.

The intruders turned out to be a pair of women bickering amongst themselves before they stumbled into the picnic. One turned out to be a dark-purple haired girl with reddish brown eyes. She wore a garb which reminded Ranma of a sorcerer, complete with dark blue cape and all. Also, Ranma felt this young woman's power clearly. The other was a bit of an oddity, with a golden-scaled reptilian tail underneath her long white skirt. Golden hair, golden eyes... she was garbed like a priestess of some sorts, bearing white garments over her body. A slight bulge underneath the skirt on her right thigh showed that she had a weapon with her person.

After some introductions, they learned that the sorceress was named Luna Inverse, and her companion was Filia Ul Copt, a member of the Golden Dragon race.

Before anything could be said after the introductions however, an attack from a rogue faction of Lan Gran rebels erupted in the middle of the panic. In the mass confusion, Luna and Filia were swept away from the battlefield by Ranma, and it seemed that they were there to stay. Wendy had no idea what dimension the two newcomers were from, since they weren't summoned by the king of La Giars in the first place. Unlike Masaki, Luna and Filia had no anchors that tied them to their own dimension, which stranded them in Lan Gran.

In the end, Luna decided that she and Filia should stay with Ranma, since it seemed that they were the GOOD group after all.

FLASHBACK END

"Ne, Ranma-kun? Are you all right?" Wendy's voice cut through Ranma's ruminations.

The pigtailed alien shook his head slightly and refocused on the task at hand. He and his small band of crew will embark on a mission to inspect the Earth realm for any left-over alien menaces. The last war between the Earth's finest defense force at the time, the Londe Bell, has successfully defended the Earth sphere against the Barm, Kyanbel, the Guests and the Inspectors, as well as against the Divine Crusades. The Gundams, the Masouki and Super Robots combined their forces to defeat the threats. Now, it's his job to ensure the Earth's safety.

They will use Wendy's method of dimensional transport... a ritual of sorts with a mixture of alchemy and magic. This was the same method used to summon the Masouki pilots into La Giars.

Ranma turned to Wendy and smiled slightly, "Eh... sorry... I was just reminiscing."

Wendy hugged the small electronic datapad she held in her arm and hummed softly. "Hmmm... something good, I hope?"

The pigtailed man currently in child form shrugged at the question, "Eh... something like that."

"Ne, Ranma-kun..." The beautiful alchemist-magician approached Ranma's chair and sat at the armrest, "I haven't thanked you properly yet, haven't I?"

"Eh?" One could see the question mark that popped out of Ranma's head, "Thank me for what?"

Wendy settled a smoldering stare at Ranma, "Don't get coy with me, dear. You've saved me from my own darkness, allowed my sister's soul its freedom, as well as saving most of La Giars AND saving our friends. You have no idea how indebted we all are to you. I should thank you for it..."

Ranma scratched his head meekly, "Uhm... I think that one night when we got drunk as an after-battle celebration is enough for me, Wendy-san. I mean... geez... that was wild..."

"Oh!" Wendy giggled as a massive blush erupted on her face, "And my first time too! Ranma-kun is so ecchi! I can't believe you managed to handle several girls so easily!"

"Shh! Not so loud!" Ranma whispered urgently, but he fell silent when he felt Wendy's arms wrap around his neck.

"Ranma-kun..." Wendy's soft voice whispered at him. Ranma shivered when he felt her warm breath on his ear. "Ranma-kun... I am indebted to you for so many things. I... I will never leave your side, Ranma-kun..."

"Wendy-san..." Ranma murmured as he clasped his hand on Wendy's arm and squeezed gently, "You... you don't have to burden yourself, Wendy-san. Everything's fine now, see? We're all right... so please... there's no need for you to pledge your life to me or anything. I'll do the same thing over and over again anyway. I can never leave anyone who needs my help behind."

Wendy sniffled gently against Ranma's hair. "I... Ranma-kun... I've decided something a while ago. It is something that has been needling into my mind..."

"Uhmm... what is..." Ranma's danger sense suddenly pinged and grew haywire as the woman's arms drew his poor face into her... really generous bosom.

"Ranma-kun..." Wendy began clearly, "I've decided to get married with you. ALL of you... even to the other women in your life."

"N-N-Nani?" Ranma's muffled voice stammered as his face was further buried into Wendy's chest, "B-But... w-w-what... h-huh?"

"It's a proposal of marriage, dear. A bit unconventional, since it's common of the man to ask of the woman for their hand in marriage. But, you're not normal, ne?" Wendy smirked when she felt Ranma's body stiffen in tension.

"B-B-But... the other girls... they're gonna k-kill me!" Ranma whined.

Wendy deadpanned, "Who do you think gave me the idea? They're the ones who convinced me to get into the group, after all."

"G-GAH!" Ranma noised desperately.

"Ne... in La Giars, polygamy is allowed after all. So you have no problems marrying all of us, including Luna as well..." Wendy continued.

GURGLE!

Wendy blinked as she pushed Ranma's head a bit away from her body, and saw that he was out cold once more.

"Ara... you weren't this shy the last time..." The blue-haired alchemist tittered as she stared at her beloved savior. This reaction from him was strange for her, since Ranma was surrounded by numerous women and even had children with a couple of them, but he still fainted when exposed to intimate affections. Belldandy's words a few days before might have had some truth in them, that Ranma was severely lacking of any sort of affections in the past. It saddened Wendy to think about it.

Never the less, Wendy decided to become one of this young man's, albeit a boy at the moment, 'harem' and shower him with the love that he must've missed in his childhood.

O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

It had been a few minutes before Ranma regained his senses once more, and was now currently seated on his chair alone. Wendy had gone off doing... stuff he doesn't even want to know, especially when she had Belldandy with her along for the ride. Who knows what deviousness those two could come up with?

Ranma surmised that he just had to live with it and handle things when they came. It was like how he handled the idea of handling a group of wives who decided to share him themselves. At first, the idea pretty much freaked Ranma out, who WAS a firm believer in monogamy, or the 'One True Love' kind of thing.

For some reason even back when he was younger, things seemed to point out that he wouldn't be stuck in a monogamy-type marriage. Multiple fiancees, other women after him... these were just some examples which showed his future. While he was not a good friend of Fate and Destiny, this situation was one thing he might not be able to avoid anyway.

Besides, the women seemed to handle his 'Berserk' episodes quite well. In the midst of the crisis, they worked together like they were long-time friends.

In the end, Ranma just resigned to the situation. Also, not that he'll admit it anytime soon, he felt good being loved by these beautiful women. Ranma sorely missed out on a lot of things in his childhood, particularly, affections and emotions. Somehow, he was being overflowed with love, kinda of like a karmic phenomenon. In some way, Existential Nature seemed to get back at Ranma's bad experiences, in Spades.

At one time, Ranma managed to corral the girls into one big heart-to-heart talk. The amount of fluff and angst was a bit nauseating for someone as inexperienced in emotions such as Ranma, but everything was resolved anyway. Actually, it was more of Ranma nodding his head dumbly at his future wives' resolve in keeping their relationship. Up to this day, he still had no clue as to how the girls managed to cement their relationship completely. Probably it was the combined puppy-dog eyes they employed on him, something he only did when he was in female form and in need of his ice cream fix.

Now though, Ranma grudgingly accepted the fact that he had no regrets. He actually enjoyed the attention from the girls, even if it was a bit weird and awkward at times.

Belldandy was the foremost mediator at most. Her placating nature wasn't about to be denied by anyone.

Oh, and the mass orgy of lovemaking must've had its own effects as well. For some reason, Ranma felt a lot more passionate after he met these women. There was surely no regrets from any of them. Still... he still had to wonder sometimes how he managed to please these women given their combined libido and whatnot. AND still retain normal bodily functions after a half day of rest...

"Commander..." Vanilla's amused voice called from one of the crystalline terminals in the bridge. Ranma blinked when he saw the slight smile on her face. "Commander... I have been calling for you a few times already. Is there something the matter?"

Ranma shook his head at the absurdity of it all. "Nothing, Vanilla-chan..." he muttered loud enough for her to hear, "I just can't get used to being called that."

"Whether you accept it or not, you are the commander of this vessel..." Vanilla mused as she turned back to her terminal, "Do not hesitate, you have been doing a magnificent job."

"Err... thanks. I think..." The pigtailed alien hesitated as he gazed at the blue skies of La Giars, "I'm still a bit overwhelmed, that's all."

The normally silent light teal-haired girl nodded, "If you say so, commander. Which brings us to the current topic... are we ready to depart?"

"Oh, so that's where Wendy and Belldandy went off to..." Ranma surmised as he scratched his head, "Ask those two if the ritual for the dimensional transport thingie's finished, will ya?"

Vanilla sighed audibly. "I have their response already, which is a 'yes'. That is why I have been calling for your attention while you were... reminiscing."

Ranma grimaced. "Ugh... sorry 'bout that. Anyway, if everything's okay, go right ahead."

"Affirmative, commander..." The girl approved.

The currently diminuitive pigtailed commander stood from his seat, his dark cape swirled around his body held on his armor with enormous silver shoulder guards. His cape also had an oversized collar that covered most of his face. Ranma blinked confusedly when he looked at Vanilla once more, who was staring at him with her glazed red eyes.

"Uhm, something wrong, Vanilla-chan?" Ranma asked in dread. Was there a stain on his clothes? Was there dirt on his face?

Vanilla snapped out of her daze as she shook her head slightly. She took a calming breath, but she wasn't able to stop the slight blush which sprung on her cheeks. "Nothing, commander. It's just that... you looked... very dashing... in that outfit."

Ranma chuckled heartily at that. He turned and walked towards the side window of the bridge, his cape swirled grandly at the gesture, "Well, thanks Vanilla-chan! Geez... I was thinking there was something bad on me. Anyway, carry on..."

The teal-haired girl nodded, her red eyes glistened with an intense emotion, "I will begin the countdown, commander. Commencing dimensional shift in..." she checked the timetable given to her by Belldandy and Wendy earlier, "Three minutes..."

"Hai hai..." Ranma waved his hand lazily as he continued to stare towards the horizon of La Giars. Ranma never tired in admiring the wonderful greenary of the land. The crystal blue waters were nothing to sneeze at as well. It was a paradise to most newcomers, but the war had been harsh on it. A few miles away from the cabbit ship's position, Ranma knew of the huge crater that was formerly of Lan Gran castle. It was the same site where the original Shuu unleashed the Granzon's power, in turn, killed Masaki's sensei Zeoroot.

It was the start of Masaki and Shuu's great and deadly rivalry. Not that Ranma minded it one bit, since he did share his own set of rivalries back in his home dimension. But the way these two went with their battles, the situation was well out of hand. Masaki reminded Ranma too much of Ryoga for his tastes, being obsessed with defeating Shuu everytime the two met. Even now that Shuu's not the original evil bastard he once was by being resurrected, Masaki still bore the deep grudge and continued on... harrassing Shuu.

The demi-Saiyajin hadn't noticed when his reddish-furred tail curled up towards the back of his head. Coincidentally, the red appendage mimicked what his hand would've done if it was in its current position. His tail scratched into his hair as Ranma went back into reminiscing on the past once more. Occasionally, Vanilla would look back towards her shared-husband and smiled gently at the sight.

Of course, there was bound to be chaos when Ranma's involved.

The remniscient tranquility of the scene was shattered when the ship shuddered violently. When Ranma regained his bearings and stared conveniently outside the ship's window, he gaped as he watched a spatial rift opened in the middle of space.

"That's funny..." Ranma muttered, a knot in his stomach formed with his growing unease, "Masaki never mentioned violent jarring during dimension transportations made by La Giars' experienced summoners. And Wendy's supposed to be the best of the lot of them... I wonder..."

Another massive bout of shaking occurred all over the ship, which sent every person inside sprawling on the flooring.

And then, the squeals of indignation filled the entire cabbit vessel...

O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

The pigtailed demi-Saiyajin groaned as he rubbed the back of his head gingerly. The exit from the dimensional rift went rougher than he original thought, and he never got to strap himself on the chair like he was supposed to. He fell backwards on his bum unto the hard floor of the ship, and banged his head as well. He winced as he looked around worriedly.

"Everyone all right?" Ranma asked anxiously as he looked over on Vanilla's last position, and was relieved that she was unmoved by the turbulence.

A chorus of feminine 'Hai!' and 'Everything's fine here!' echoed within the ship's speakers. Ranma breathed lighter when he surmised that everyone was okay.

Ranma cracked his neck as he glanced over Vanilla, "Vanilla-chan, I hope you know where the heck we are now. Any familiar landmarks or something?"

The teal-haired, red-eyed girl frowned slightly as she typed on her console. It was a good few minutes before she responded, "We are definitely not in our target dimension, Ranma-sama. Although, we are Earth-side, and there are some landmarks familiar to our sensors. But the dimensional readings are off. We are in an alternate Earth realm."

"Eh. That's... not good..." Ranma sweatdropped as he stared at the illuminated form of planet Earth outside the bridge window.

The speakers cackled loudly, which caught Ranma and Vanilla's attention.

("Uhm, Ran-kun? There's a problem...") Belldandy's hesitant voice sounded from the speakers.

The pigtailed hybrid sighed. "Tell me something I don't know, anata. I'm curious though, what could be worse than appearing in the wrong dimension?"

("Well...") Belldandy's voice came through the speakers once more, ("Masaki-kun, Ryuune-chan, and some of the La Giars natives were not with us during the jump.")

"What?" Ranma asked hurriedly, "Who's still with us then?"

("Ah, well, Presia-chan is still here since she wasn't outside the ship at the time, Shuu-kun, Monica-chan, Saphine-chan. The Ryo-Ohki is still with us, meaning, Ryoko-chan and Ranko-chan are still here...") Belldandy's voice paused, ("Oh, and Wendy-chan.")

("HEY!") Wendy's slightly indignant voice cut through, ("You make it sound like you're not happy with that!")

("Oh my, I have no idea what you're talking about...") Belldandy's innocent voice had a lilt of mischief in it.

"Great..." Ranma grimaced as he sat at the captain's seat tiredly, "Why the heck are those people not present in the ship in the first place?"

("Masaki-kun was stubborn...") Wendy's voice mused, ("He's so pigheaded sometimes. He wanted to be the ship's 'escort'. As usual, Ryuune followed the idiot. Of course, Tootie and Fen Long won't let Ryuune and Masaki go out on their own for safety purposes. They're probably in my native La Giars' Earth Realm.")

"You know, Wendy-chan..." Ranma snorted, "This is definitely your fault."

("Sorry about that...") Wendy's voice was sheepish. ("I sneezed during the ritual.")

"Eh..." Ranma noised as he shrugged to himself, "What's done is done."

Wendy hummed into the comms as she continued, ("Rin-Ohki will need to recharge, Ranma-kun. The ritual needs a lot of energy from her as well.")

"Whatever... nothing's really easy when it comes to me, does it?" Ranma said glumly, as his smaller boy body snuggled deeper into the chair's cusion, "We can't do anything unless Rin-Ohki's recharged again."

("Miyah...") Rin-Ohki's voice echoed in the bridge apologetically. Ranma waved off the tension casually.

The speakers cackled into life once more. ("Raven-chan is all right-desu! That was fun! Can we do it again?!") A peppy voice exploded from the comms, making everyone wince at the volume.

"Angel-Raven seems to be in control at the moment, Ranma-sama..." Vanilla drolled out as she stared at the speakers warily.

Ranma nodded empathically. "Hai... and Devil Rae-chan's not gonna be happy about it when they switch later."

("Ranma-sama... Emeralda, I mean, I am well. I was just a little surprised at the sudden jolt...")

"Ah, that's good to know Eme-chan..." Ranma answered with a smile.

("Ryoko in Ryo-Ohki here, what the hell happened out there?! It's like we're flushed in the toilet!")

("Mama, language!")

("Err, sorry Ranko-chan.")

Ranma felt a huge weight from his shoulders lifted when he heard Ryo-Ohki meowl in response to Rin-Ohki's own meowl. His first wife (at least in this time) and his first daughter (again, in this time) were safe. He silently thanked whatever lucky stars he had that Ryo-Ohki made through the rift without harm.

("Luna here, with that idiot Filia, still alive... what happened, Ranma-dono?")

("You're so mean, Luna-san!")

("Shut up, idiot!")

("No fighting! No fighting! Too noisy! Presia is trying to look at the pretty stars here!")

Ranma chuckled heartily. Luna, Filia, and even little Presia were all right after that sudden mishap. Luna and Filia were still quarreling with one another like cats and dogs, while Presia's innocence was a highlight in his day.

("Lea here, and I'm quite well Ranma-sama. I'm just curious as to who will win in a catfight, Luna-chan or Filia-chan? Hmmm... oh, now they are down to their undergarments... fascinating. I did not know Luna wears purple g-string.")

The pigtailed boy's nose bled a little at the vivid images Lea managed to convey accidentally. Lea has been like a big sister to everyone in the ship, and acted like 'damage control' when things go beyond the norm.

("Shirakawa Shuu reporting in, Choushin-sensei. We seem to have experienced a spatial anomaly which sent us to another universe, away from our target of course.")

Ranma snorted, "Gee, ya think?"

("Don't worry, Shuu-sama! I, Saphine Grace, is here to keep you company!")

"Oh great, she's still there?" Ranma groaned as he slumped deeper into his chair.

("You slut! Take your hands off Shuu-sama! Ah! Shuu-sama! Please don't leave me alone with this harlot!")

("What did you say Monica?! How dare you call me a slut, you little bitch!")

("Why you...!")

Sounds of scuffling can be heard from the comms.

("Choushin-sensei... I apologize for these two. They are quite... shaken... by the events.")

Ranmna drawled out, "I'm sure. Saphine, Monica, if you two don't stop fighting, I'll kick you both out of the airlock without spacesuits on!"

("Ahhh! Gomen Ranma-sama!")

"Now, all we can do right now is find out where the heck are we... Vanilla-chan? Can you... huh?" Ranma turned towards the console where the pale red-eyed girl was supposed to be, but she wasn't there anymore. He suddenly felt a light tap on his other side, and was surprised to find Vanilla's face only a few centimeters away from his.

"V-Vanilla-chan?" The pigtailed hybrid stuttered slightly in surprise.

The pale-faced red-eyed girl hadn't bothered to answer as she let her lips lock with Ranma's.

A soft 'pop' echoed in the near-empty bridge as Vanilla pulled her mouth from Ranma's. The poor 'boy' stared at her wide-eyed, his lips still pursed in the shape of that kiss, as she smiled at him lovingly.

"Do not despair, Ranma-sama..." Vanilla intoned softly as she patted the boy's cheek softly, "We always get through on any type of situation we land upon, especially with you leading us through them."

Ranma just nodded dumbly as his gaze followed Vanilla, who backed away from him and returned to her station. His eyes focused on the uncharacteristic extra sway on the young woman's hips while she did so.

("Ranma-kun!") Luna's voice jolted Ranma out of his momentary lapse of thought, ("We're currently trying to assess the damage done to Wendy's alchemic arrays that we needed for the spatial teleport, and it would seem that several markings were severely compromised during the dimensional rift and overloaded the entire array.")

Ranma had the 'thousand mile stare' as he tried to process the information... and failed. "Okay... what does that mean?"

("Sigh... Ranma-kun. It means we're stuck here for an indefinite amount of time.")

"Right..." Ranma nodded to himself, "Why didn't ya say so in the first place? Anyway, carry on with it, but no pressure, really. I mean, The thingie Auntie Washuu gave me to measure the percentage thingie of how long we can stay in this dimension kinda says we can stay at least several hundred years."

Belldandy's voice answered over Luna's, ("Ara... that is pretty convenient, is it not?")

("Whatever...") Wendy's voice cackled through the speakers this time, ("Let's just research what kind of universe we are in, shall we?")

Vanilla quickly got into the conversation, saying, "I am currently hacking into any known computer systems available nearby. We are currently at the shadow of Earth's moon, and it would seem that Earth's technology has progressed to the point where humans are capable of short-term space travel."

"Rrrriiiggghhhtt..." Ranma deadpanned, "Pretending I understood that, we should just find a nice place to crash for a while and fix things here, ne?"

Of course, such plans were non-existent in Ranma's presence, and another situation arose amidst the ongoing chaos.

"Ranma-sama..." Vanilla's worried voice caught Ranma's attention from the viewscreen, "There are about seven 'battleship' class vessels approaching our current position, no, ten at most... and they are now releasing several humanoid mechanoids each. There might be no room for discussion on this situation."

The miniature version of the man known as Choushin Ranma snorted as he stood from his seat abruptly, as he gave a lazy smirk at Vanilla. "Well..." he started, "It would seem that there is no other way to resolve this other than to... retaliate, ne?"

Without waiting for a response, Ranma's form phased out of existence from the Rin-Ohki's bridge. He reappeared a few kilometers outside the ship itself, in the middle of space.

His earlier smirk had morphed into a savage grin as power suddenly erupted from his small frame, literally burning small sun in the darkness of space. With a wordless cry, he lifted his arms above his head.

The space around Ranma distorted rapidly, and after a few seconds, the warped area cracked and exploded with silver energy. A dark hole appeared directly behind Ranma's form where a gigantic hand grabbed the edge of the hole.

In a few seconds, the Anima Seraphim emerged from the dark abyss.

The pigtailed hybrid phased into the dark mecha's cockpit, relishing the feel of the Anima Seraphim's 'happiness' in being of use to him again.

Choushin Ranma grinned as he let his power flow into Anime Seraphim's body, giving the mecha a large boost of power.

"Then... let the Super Robot Wars begin again!"

And then, there was... glorious Chaos...

O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

TO BE CONTINUED...

O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

AUTHOR RANTS:

Welcome to the new arc of the Path of Chaos.

It's been too long, and I've lost a lot of data when my previous laptop crashed and burned on me. So I'm not sure if this chapter will be up to my normal standards.

This chapter wasn't supposed to be released yet, but I noticed it's been a long time since I ended Arc 1.

Couple that I got work now, so I spend less time writing and more time working... ugh. That did NOT sound right coming from me.

Anyway, in hopes to placate irate readers, I'm releasing this prologue chapter. Questions about the series included will be answered as we go along Arc 2.

I MAY come back to this chapter and edit some things, but as of now I'll leave it as it is.

Anyway...

As promised, there will be more worlds to tamper with, more gods and demons to anger, more singing Ranma and the girls, and a whole lot more chaos.

This arc will deal with the multiverses Ranma and his cohorts will encounter, in their hopes to find Ranma's original dimension.

There ya go! Enjoy!

- Lord Rance

In case you need my email for some reason at all, here: lord_rance at yahoo dot com

For those who will send flames, well, I'll just douse it with my trusty bucket of cold water!

"I swear!! This ain't what it looks like!!!" - Ranma Saotome


End file.
